Lyndwyn's Tale
by LuciusEstOmen
Summary: Lyndwyn, eine Dunmer  damals vertrieben, heute verfolgt, ist nun endlich zu einem Entschluss gekommen, einem Entschluss der ihrer Meinung nach allen helfen wird. Doch wird sie unterbrochen.. OneShot


L_**yndwyns tale dunkelelfin dunmer oblivion dunkle bruderschaft assasine verlorene liebe leid**_

Lyndwyn's Tale

_1. Brennender Himmel _

Sanft wiegten sich die Bäume auch in dieser Nacht, umspielt von des zarten Windes Launen, um die Stille allein mit dem leisen Kratzen zu unterbrechen, welches sie auf diese Weise von sich gaben. Es war eine der üblichen Momente kurz vor Sonnenaufgang im Süden von Cyrodiil, das einzig unübliche war, dass der Regen nicht die Stimmung trübte, in dieser von tiefen Mangrovenwäldern umgebenen Gegend. Mit einer Eleganz die das Auge erfreute, zeichneten sich die schwarzen Umrisse Leyawiins vom Himmel ab. Eine Stadt kurz vor dem Meer, bevölkert zumeist von Argoniern, reptilhaften Wesen mit schuppiger Haut, einem Echsengesicht und noch dazu einem ausladenden Schwanz, welcher dazu neigte die Einrichtung versehentlich zu zertrümmern. Ein kaum merklicher Flügelschlag nur, und schon ließ sich ein Vogel nieder, wenngleich auf der Schulter einer zunächst verborgenen Person, die die Nacht durchwachend an einem der schlüpfrigen Bäume gelehnt hatte, um nun von dem frechen Flugwesen durch ein Picken geweckt zu werden. Langsam nur wollten sich die letzendlich doch zugefallenen Augen wieder öffnen, den Vogel mit einer herrischen Bewegung beiseite scheuchen – nur noch wenige Augenblicke konnte es dauern! Das undurchdringliche Geräusch, das sich hinter der Person erstreckte, kaum einen Lichstrahl zulassend am Tage, schien in einer, wenngleich vom Wind verursachten, Welle zurückzuweichen, als sie die hellblaue Kapuze zurückstrich, nur um ein bleiches Gesicht freizugeben. Eingefallene Wangen lagen nun frei, gerötete Augen – ein geschlagener Blick, der ihnen inne zu wohnen schien, kündigte von innerem Leid, Verzweifelung. Sonst war sie hochgewachsen, dunkel die Haut, wie es bei den Dunmer nun die Regel war, zart die Finger, geübt einen Bogen zu halten, der passender Weise auf ihrem Rücken befestigt war, beisammen mit den Pfeilen. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss sie die Augen, schien sich zu sammeln, das Vorhaben zu bedenken; doch dieses stand fest, lange genug hatte sie es überdacht, zweifellos war es das Richtige.. sie erleichterte sowohl sich, wie auch den Rest der Welt. Ein sarkestisches Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen, als sie nun vollends von dem Baum wegtrat um ins Wasser zu schreiten. Kalt, ja fast beißend, umspühlte das Klar ihre Füße, noch in der Nacht hatte es sich aufgetankt mit einer herrlichen Kühle, ein wunderbares Gefühl musste es sein, dort Nachmittags zu baden, sich körperlich, wie auch seelisch zu reinigen – ein Symbol der Unschuld, unbeschmutzt, rein.. es war ein Wunder das keine unwirkliuchen Hände kamen, um sie kurzum wieder hinaus zu befördern, wo sie es doch wie eine lebende Sünde zu beschmutzen versuchte. Kopfschüttelnd schritt sie tiefer, ihr machte das Kalte nicht im geringsten etwas aus, im Gegenteil – in ihrer Heimat in Morrowind, war sie beinahe täglich in den nahegelegenen See gesprungen..

Nun reichte ihr das Nass bis zur Hüfte, als es auch schon wieder zu sinken begann, nicht tief war es hier, doch auch das kümmerte sie wenig – nicht zu ertränken versuchte sie sch. Allein der Gedanke daran war absurd; mit gemessenen Schritten erklomm sie nun die Miniaturausgabe einer Steilküste, bis sie das Haupt wieder erheben konnte, so stand sie auf einer Insel, grade zehn, auf zehn Fuß reichte sie, bewachsen von wilden Kräutern, die sich bei der ungeströrten Atmosphäre entfalten hatten können. Kaum einer würde es wagen, diese Gewässer zu betreten – zu viele Irrlichter, Schlammkrabben, wie auch Geister erfüllten die Seen, Flüsse in ihren Tiefen, gesäumt von Ruinen, Höhlen – alten Grabmälern, räumte es den meisten 'Helden' den Mut beiseite. Ein guter Platz also um ein letztes Mal den Sonnenaufgang zu sehen..

Wie lang war es nun schon her? Jahre, lange Zeiten, seitdem sie aufgewacht war – ein Lager nahe Cheydinhal, in Gedanken war sie noch gewesen; erst kurz zuvor war sie ihrem Vater entflohen, aus ihrem Geburtsland Morrowind. Am Morgen war sie dann erwacht, noch im Nachklang eines Albtraums, der ihre Nacht durchzogen hatte, als sie mit Schrecken das Blut sah, welches ihr über die Brust geronnen war; die Male ertastete, die an ihrem Hals prangten. Ein letzter Fluch ihrer Familie, so kam es ihr zu allem Überfluss in den Sinn. Unter Tränen war sie gerannt, an den Wachen vorbei, in die Kapelle der nahen Stadt. Stockend hatte sie dem Priester ihr Leid geklagt, mit einem hämischen Schmunzeln war sie an der Schulter gefasst worden. Noch ehe sie es sich versah, stand sie wieder draußen, die Worte des Nord noch in den Ohren – an den Daedra-Schreinen konnte man ihr sicher helfen, ihr der Dunmer.. Wut erfasste sie, Daedra-Schreine! Wie in Nocturnals Namen sollte sie einen solchen finden, in der kurzen Zeit, aufgrund ihrer Rasse mit Misstrauen bedacht. Lange hatte sie das Land durchstriffen um nach nicht ganz drei Tagen schließlich erschöpft in den Schlaf zu sinken. Schwach erinnerte sie sich an einen Traum.. ein Fenster.. Noch im selben Augenblick hatte sie gewusst, das es zu spät war.. Und so war es gekommen, dass sie bis heute nur die Nächte durchstriff, selten, wenn nicht nie, ein Wort mit den Bewohnern Cyrodiils sprach. So war es gekommen, das sie nun auf dieser kleinen Insel stand, und sich auf das kommende freute.

Wortlos suchte die Iris den Horizont nach Osten ab, der immer gemiedenen Himmelsrichtung, der Richtung namens Erlösung. Ihr Instikt sagte ihr: Fliehen!, denn es dauerte nur noch Sekunden, man konnte ihn schon sehen.. den blassorangen Streifen am Firmanent, den blassen Streifen der einem Wink in die Ewigkeit gleich kam – wenn auch nur für sie. Die Sekunden schlichen nur so dahin, das so sehr erwartete, gleichsam gefürchtete, ließ auf sich warten; ein letztes Schnippchen schlug ihr das Leben. Doch noch bei diesem resignierten Einfall erhob sie sich, eine helle Scheibe. Ein Halbmond gleißenden Lichtes, tauchte die Welt in das frühmorgendliche Licht, gelblich Anmutend brachte es dem Vogel den heißersehnten Startschuss, doch ebenso die Pein. Als sei ihr Körper von einer solchen Hässlichkeit durchwachsen, begehrte er auf, entgegen dieser Schönheit. Doch sie schien es nicht zu bemerken. Zu tief war sie in Gedanken, zu gebannt von dem Anblick – Bilder traten in ihren Kopf; aquamarinblaue Seen, kristallklare Flüsse, tiefgrüne Wälder, selbst die Erinnerung der Freude kam zurück.. ein flaues gefühl in ihrem Bauch, voll Erwartung von etwas, das nicht greifbar war. Schlagartig fand sie zurück, aus der Vergangenheit, in ihren gematerten Körper. Zurück in einen Schmerz der nicht fassbar war. Die Umrisse verschwammen, das Grün der Bäume, das Blau der See – verwischt in den Rändern, fraß es sich in ihre Augen. Gleißend das Licht, die Schönheit, die Pein. Ihr Körper schien in Flammen, unscheinbare Finger waren in ihrer Vorstellung dabei die Haut von ihrem Leib zu ziehen. Ein gequälter Schrei brach über ihre Lippen, als es kein Ende zu finden schien – war es schon unerträglich, so steigerte sich die Umarmung des Todes sekündlich um ein weiteres. Langsam sank sie nieder, unfähig aufrecht zu stehen, hinab in die erlösende Dunkelheit – im Hinterkopf das Wissen, nun das letzte Mal des Tages zu ruhen. Eine ewige Ruhe.. Mit starken Armen umfing sie der Tod, ungewöhnlich feste Arme, für eine reine Einbildung; doch zierte ein erstes, wie ein letztes Lächeln ihr Antlitz – zumindest eine gute Tat hatte sie getan, in ihrem vermaldeiten Leben.

_2. Die Fremde_

Unwillig erhob sich Galethaîn an diesem Morgen, unwillig ob des Wissens erneut für seinen Herren die Arbeit zu erledigen, unwillig ob des Wissens erneut sämtliche Lorbeeren abgeben zu müssen. Es war eine Schande! Ein Murren auf den Lippen trat er vor den Spiegel, wandte dem spartanisch eingerichteten Zimmer den Rücken zu – ein Bett mit altem Leinen, ein Tisch aus zweiter Hand, reichlich billiger Wein in den Körben. Getünchte Wände, die eventuell vor Jahrhunderten weiß gewesen waren, doch nun eine Mischnung aus Braun und Beige hatten. Die Tür, selbstgezimmert, aus ein paar alten Latten der Wälder in der Umgebung. Das Zimmer ansich befand sich im Untergeschoss eines netten Herrenhauses, so gelegen das man ihn nach Möglichkeit nicht zu sehen bekam – nicht aufgrund seine, durchaus passablen, Aussehens, sondern mehr aufgrund der Tatsache, das man seinen Aufbruch nicht sehen sollte. Schon Tage nachdem er in den Dienst Ulisus Markus getreten war, bekam er die Arbeit zugewiesen, im Namen seines Herrn die Ruinen, Festungen, Höhlen und Mienen zu durchforsten, ihm die Artefakte zu überbringen, und zu schweigen das sie aus seiner Hand kamen. Lange machte er das nicht mehr mit, soviel stand fest..

Leise Schritte hallten durch die Minuten vor dem Sonnenaufgang, als er sich auf den Weg machte – am Ufer des Niben, unweit der Stadt, sollte ein Grab zu finden sein, nicht sehr bevölkert, und doch würden sich mit Sicherheit zumindest ein paar nette Waffen finden lassen. Abwesend der Blick, als er an den 'Neun Reitern' vorbeischritt, den noch etwas verschlafenen Gruß Katzenschnauzes nicht wahrnehmend, wanderte er auf den Fluss zu, um dort sein karges Frühstück einzunehmen. Tastend durchforschten die Finger des Waldelfen die Tasche an seiner Seite, sich nebenbei schon niederlassend. Etwas Käse, ein Stück Wildbret und der Kanten Brot würden sich mit ein paar Schlucken Weines sicher herunterspülen lassen. Nur schleppend erhob sich ein Anflug Helligkeit über das schimmernde Wasser vor ihm, doch rief ein undeutlicher Schatten in seiner Nähe seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Stand dort jemand auf der Insel? Unwahrscheinlich.. und es war zu dunkel um etwas zu erkennen, noch dazu: was scherte es ihn, wo er doch genug um die Ohren hatte. Zufrieden mit seiner 'Entscheidung' widmete Galethaîn sich nun seinem reichhaltigen Mahl, aus dem Augenwinkel das Geschehen dennoch klammheimlich verfolgend – wann gab es hier schon einmal etwas seltsames zu sehen. Die Reisen die er unternahm, waren das einzig aufregende in seinem Leben – er gehörte weder der Magiergilde, noch der Kämpfergilde an. Er hatte keine Feinde, und Gerüchte wie den Graufuchs, oder gar die Dunkle Bruderschaft scherten ihn nicht – warum auch? Amüsiert nagte er an seinem Kanten Brot herum, als sich die Gestalt im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne als Dunmer entpuppte. Die Dunkelelfe streckte gar die Arme aus, als lade sie die Sonnenscheibe ein.. Wundern tat es ihn nicht, wer wusste schon was im Kopf einer der Morrowindbewohner vorging, vielleicht gab es einen Sonnen-Daedra-Kult, oder etwas dergleichen, was wusste er schon. Gebannt war er dennoch von dem makabren Schauspiel; der geöffnete Mund, die weit aufgerissenen Augen, die Hellblaue Kutte, die Geste der Hände.. seltsam blass war sie, aber dennoch von einer Schönheit; vielleicht sollte er sie ansprechen, wenn sie ihren Sonnengruß beendet hatte..?

Zusammenzuckend registrierte er den herzerweichenden Schrei, der durch die Stille fuhr, hier und dort gar ein paar Vögel aufschreckte, und gen Himmel trieb. Woher.. er musste von der Frau kommen, so friedlich es aussah, war es wohl kaum gewesen. Nicht wenig geschockt stemmte Galethaîn sich wieder auf die Beine, grade noch dem niedrigen Dach ausweichend, unter dem er sich niedergelassen hatte. Stolpernd eilte der Waldelf ins Wasser, zu auf die Insel, dem Weib entgegen, welches nun zusammensackte. Ein reflexartiger Klimmzug brachte ihn an Land, wo er geistesgegenwärtig die Arme austreckte, um sie aufzufangen. Ängslich besah er das Lächeln, die langsam geschlossenen Augen. Von hier, aus unmittelbarer Nähe, war ihre Bleiche noch eindrucksvoller.. Nur langsam rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, dass er sie fortbringen musste, instinktief wusste er das sie fort aus der Sonne musste.. und das schnell. Allein die Höhle seines Auftrages kam ihm in den Sinn, schon von hier aus konnte man das blaue Licht sehen, das in einem Silbernen Feuertablett zu flackern begonnen hatte. Schwungvoll hievte er sie sich über die Schulter, und obwohl er daraufhin durch das Wasser waten musste, war ihr Gewicht nichteinmal der Rede wert. Dennoch verstärkte sich das Atem des Elfen deutlich – wann eilte man schon mit einem solchen Gepäck durch die Gegend; über Stock und Stein, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Abwesend begann er an dem Schloss der morschen Tür herum zufummeln, bis diese mit einem unheildrohenden Knarren aufschwang, ein muffiges Inneres vor Augen, hastete der Tragende nun hinein, das Zuschlagen des Dielenportals kaum wahrnehmend.

Mit einem Ächzen legte er sie nun nieder, darauf achtend es möglichst vorsichtig zu tun. Insgeheim war er stolz auf sich – sämtliche Gräuel der Höhle hatte er mit nur einer Hand bewältigt, um zu einem Ort zu finden, an dem man dieses neue Anhängsel ablegen konnte, ohne das es sich das Genick brach, oder von einem halbwegs lebenden Leichnahm gefressen wurde. Angeekelt fuhr er sich über die Stirn, die von der Vergangenen Rauferei noch feucht war; Schweiß hatte ihn schon immer zum Schaudern gebracht. Doch dieses Schaudern rührte mehr von ihrem Anblick. Blass war sie, wie nun schon des öfteren bemerkt, doch musterte man sie eindringlicher, so bemerkte man, die zarte Gliederung. Feine Wangenknochen, ein schmales Gesicht, dunkle Lippen.. sanft geschwungen, ebenso wie die Wimpern, welche die geschlossenen Augen säumten, wie ein Kranz der Schönheit. Vorsichtig streiften seine Finger über ihre Haut, bis sie schließlich zweifelnd an den Lippen verharrten – war dort der Grund zu finden? Für den Schrei, die Blässe, und die Kälte, entgegen des sanften Hebens vom Brustkorb? Widerstrebend fasste er sich ein Herz, und getraute sich nach einer halben Ewigkeit die Lippen anzuheben – für eine Sekunde durchzuckten ihn die Warnungen alter Weiber, doch im nächsten starrte Galethaîn nur noch auf die entblößten Zähne. Perlweiß, grade, und teilweise schlichtweg zu lang.. Erst nach einigen Minuten brachte er sich selbst dazu die Finger zurückzuziehen, entgegen seiner Hoffnung hatte sich damit seine Befürchtung bewahrheitet. Ein Vampir.. war hatte er einem Vampir möglicherweise das Leben, wenn man es so nennen konnte, gerettet? Wie viele hatte er nicht schon auf dem Gewissen, aberhunderte hatte er getötet in alten Festungen, wo sie ihr Tagesquartier gefunden hatten. Und nun lag eine vor ihm, warum also zog er nicht die Klinge und nutzte ihren Zweck?

Sachte strichen die Fingerkuppen über die kühle Breitseite des Kurzschwertes, geschmiedet hatte er es selbst, vor ein paar Jahren, und stets hatte es ihm einen guten Dienst erwiesen – verzaubert wie es war, nutze es ihm gar gegen Geister und Vampire. Und doch brachte er es nicht über sich; das friedliche Antlitz.. konnte sie wirklich so grausam sein? Konnte sie.. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln ließ er sich schließlich gegen eine Steinbank sinken, die grünen Augen auf dem Weib ruhend, das Schwert noch immer in der Hand – er wusste er sollte, und doch war er sich im Klahren das er nicht konnte.

_3. Umfassende Dunkelheit _

Mit einem schmerzenden Körper fand sie sich schließlich wieder, nur unwirklich gewahr sie des kalten Steines unter sich, mit fühlenden Fingern strich sie über den Untergrund. Schließlich durchzuckte es sie wie ein Blick in dunkler Nacht – sie sollte nicht mehr hier sein.. warum sonst war sie auf die Insel gestiegen, warum sonst hatte sie das Leid erduldet? Sie schlug die Augen auf, ließ den Blick schweifen.. anscheinend befand sie sich in einer Höhle, das plätschern des Niben war auch noch hier zu hören.. dort schimmerte etwas Ektoplasma. Verwirrt strich der Blick nun auch über die Tropfsteingebilde, die Steinsärge.. das unscheinbare Flackern einer Fackel an der Wand, das helle Licht der Klinge. Stirnrunzelnd blieben die Augen an dem Mann haften, der augenscheinlich in der Wacht eingeschlafen war. Der Duft ätherischer Öle lag in der Luft, wie es schien hatte man sie damit eingerieben um die wunde Haut zu pflegen – was ein Narr!, durchzuckte es sie mit nun auflammendem Zorn. War es schon zuviel verlangt sie sterben zu lassen? Schlagartig schob sie die Beine über die Kante der Steinbare, um dann etwas wakelig zum stehen zu kommen. Geschwächt hatte es sie ohne Frage.. warum nicht ein wenig mehr, dann hätte es wenigstens ein Ende gehabt. Mehr fallend als stüzend landete sie schließlich am Kragen des Elfen, um dessen Hals zornig zu umschließen. Erschrocken öffnete dieser nun auch die Augen, starrte sie mit einer mischung aus Überraschung und Angst an. Selbst etwas Erleichterung lag in der Iris – darüber das sie lebte, um ihn zu erwürgen? Der anfängliche Zorn, schlug nun in blinde Wut um, der sie dazu veranlasste ihn einfach drauflos zu drosseln. Wie aus der Ferne nahm sie das Keuchen war, dann den verzweifelten Schlag gegen ihr Kinn. Unfreiwillig ließ sie von ihm ab, seinen anklagenden Blick förmlich spührend.

„Seid ihr im Wahn?", fauchte er schließlich leise, mit unüberhörbarem Krächzen in der Stimme, das ohne Zweifel von ihrem Würgen herrührte. Doch was hatte er schon erwartet.. warum mischte er sich auch in ihre Angelegenheiten ein? Missbilligend schnaubend erhob sie den Blick nun zu ihm.

„Das sollte ich fragen! Was habe ich hier zu schaffen, ich sollte euch töten für den Frevel in meine Angelegenheiten zu fuschen."

„Die Angelegenheit euch das Leben zu nehmen?", kam die scharfsinnige Antwort seinerseits, gepaart mit einem entschuldigenden Blick. „Oder ist es nicht so.."

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum..", begann sie aus dem Konzept gebracht, wollte sie nicht zornig sein? Entgegen dieses Vorhabens, nahm sie nun eine melancholische Stimmung ein. „Verschwindet, oder ich überlege es mir anders." Scharf hob sie den Blick zu ihm an, um ihm zu bedeuten, das sie ihm diese Chance nicht zwei Mal geben würde.

„Euer Name.. und ich gehe.", fast flüsternd kam diese Antwort aus seinem Mund, was um Himmels Willen tat er hier, ihr Name? Beinahe erschrocken über sich selbst starrte Galethaîn sein Gegenüber nun an. Innerlich war er sich sicher, damit zuweit gegangen zu sein. Brennend interessierte ihn den Grund aus dem sie sich das Leben hatte nehmen wollen, doch das sie nicht sprechen würde, stand offen vor ihm, so verzichtete er auf den möglicherweise tödlichen Versuch, sie danach zu fragen.

„Was?", schnappte sie überrascht, die Augen nun misstrauisch in seinem Gesicht vergrabend. „Ich wüsste nicht, aus welchem Grunde euch dieser interessieren sollte, wenn nicht um mich zu jagen – nun geht!" Beinahe sanft wurden diese Worte gesprochen, als sie mit den Augen den Wandel in seinem Gesicht verfolgte, es schienen ihm förmlich die Gesichtszüge zu entgleisen, bis ein niedergeschlagenes Nicken die Spannung löste, und er sich langsam erhob um die Höhle zu verlassen. „Lyndwyn."

Erstaund nahm Galathaîn das Murmeln hinter sich zur Kenntniss, und doch vermied er es sich mit einem dankbaren Blick zu ihr umzudrehen. Lyndwyn.. ein kurzes Lächeln flammte auf, als der Waldelf die Höhle verließ.


End file.
